The Mummy: Truth or Dare
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Feel free to truth or dare any member of The Mummy cast through reviews.
1. Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Mummy.**

**

* * *

**

Me: Welcome to the game of Truth and Dare, _The Mummy_ style!

Rick: *groans*

Me: I will begin with the rules. First, feel free to truth or dare anyone in the Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor! That includes Rick, Evie, Alex, Ardeth (of course), Imhotep, Anck-su-Namun, Lock-Nah, Izzy, Lin, etc. However, you cannot dare ME to do anything. I'm the host. *evil laugh*

Alex: Oh, great.

Me: Of course! And special: you can also truth or dare the oc's that I created for The Mummy saga (such as Madison o'Connell).

Maddie: This will be fun...

Me: Muahahaha! Anyway, so please review! I hope you have fun and enjoy this little game!


	2. Round 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Mummy.**

**

* * *

**

Me: First dare from Plumalchemyst! There's two dares, actually. *Reads dares silently*. Oh, this will be fun! Imhotep, Plumalchemyst dares you to dress like a pimp!

Imhotep (in Ancient Egyptian): What! ? Nooooooo!

Me: It's a dare! So you have to! *throws Imhotep a Pimp costume and thrusts him into the closet*. While Imhotep is dressing up, the second dare from Plumalchemyst is for Maddie! Maddie, you have to do the chicken dance!

Maddie: Nooooooo!

Me: This is a dare! Now do it! *plays Chicken dance song*

Maddie: This is so embarrassing! *does chicken dance while blushing madly while Ardeth stares at her*.

Me: Let's see, Imhotep, you can come out now! *he does* ohhhhhhh!

* * *

Me: second dare from chrissyissy! ok, so the dare is: I dare Albus to French kiss Evy without losing his tongue.

Albus: Nooooo! You're all so mean! *runs away, sobbing loudly*

Me: come back here! (instantly everyone chases him).

Me: Alright now, kiss Evy! And don't forget: French kiss!

Evy: erm...ok.

Rick: I can't watch anymore! *closes eyes*

Alex: Mom...

Albus: *French kisses Evy*

* * *

Me: Ok! Final dare for this chapter from Marsuvees (). "If you are female, I dare Jonathan to kiss you. If you are male, I dare him to...punch Rick."

Jonathan: *groans*

Me: well, Marsuvees. Did you not read the rules? I'm NOT participating. and by "if you are male", do you mean me punch Rick? or Jonathan punch Rick? I'm going to assume Jonathan punch Rick, so Jonathan, come over here!

Jonathan: Yay! I get to punch Rick! *punches him and sends him crashing into Evy*

Rick: You'll pay for this!

Me: That's enough.

Albus: Finally.

Me: You know the drill. reviews means more dares/truths! *bows*


	3. Round 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Mummy.**

**

* * *

**

Me: Another dare from Plumalchemyst! I dare all except the author to do thriller. ok, well, everyone, come here!

Maddie: noooooo!

Me: Now, all of you!

Rick: Fine.

Me: now do the thriller! *they do*. that wasn't hard, was it?

* * *

Me: Next dare from kali yugah. I dare imhotep to sing and dance to Caramelldansen!

i dare izzy to kiss the little pygmes in mummy 2.

and i dare rick; ardeth; albus; imhotep; izzy; benny; johnathan to dress in  
drag and sing "i feel pretty!"

Me: Ok, Imhotep, come here!

Imhotep: But I don't know how to sing Caramelldansen in English!

Me: Ok, fine then. sing it in Ancient Egyptian for all I care!

Imhotep: *sings in Ancient Egyptian while doing caramelldansen.*

Me: next up, Izzy! And pigmies, come here!

Izzy: That's disgusting!

Me: At least you didn't get shot!

Izzy: ...

Me: Now kiss those sweet lovely pigmies!

Izzy: promise they won't kill me?

Me: yes! Now do it!

Izzy: *kisses pigmies*

Me: Ok, Rick, Ardeth, Albus, Imhotep, Izzy; Beni, and Jonathan! all of you, come here!

Imhotep: Not another dare! *groans*

Me: *throws them drags*

Albus: I refuse!

Me: This is a dare, so you must!

Albus: you'll pay for this! *brandishes scimitar threateningly*

Me: Ahhh! *runs away*

-five minutes later-

Me: sorry about that, folks! So now that you have all changed, sing "I feel pretty" as loud as you can!

Rick, Ardeth, Albus, Imhotep, Izzy; Beni, and Jonathan: I feel pretty! I feel pretty!

Me: that's enough...

* * *

Me: final dare from Marsuvees. by the way, not being dared is the same as not participating. *smirks*. "I dare Jonathan to dress up like Captain Jack Sparrow and imitate him." *throws a costume of Jack Sparrow to Jonathan*

Jonathan: *imitates him in the most horrible way possible*

me: stop! that's wrong!

Jonathan: fine. *does it right*

me: well, that's those dares. keep 'em coming, people! and don't forget the ladies too! thanks!


	4. Round 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Mummy.**

**

* * *

**

Me: Another dare from Plumalchemyst! I dare Imhotep to try and catch me if he can (is dressed like cleopatra). Imhotep, come here! *tosses him a cleopatra costume*

Imhotep: ...

Me: Now chase Plumalchemyst!

Plumalchemyst: Can't catch me! *runs*

Imhotep: *puts on costume* I'll get you!

Me: While Imhotep is busy chasing Plumalchemyst, let's get on with the next dare!

* * *

Me: Next dare from Sterling! I dare Evie to call Ardeth a hobknocker and then smack him with a fish. and I dare Ardeth to say that Imhotep is awesome and then hug him for at least 5  
seconds.

Maddie:...

Me: Evie!

Evelyn: Yes?

Me: you have to call Ardeth a hobknocker!

Maddie & me: *groans*

Evie: Ardeth, you're a hobknocker!

Me: smack him with a fish? or a fist?

Evie: I don't know!

Me: well, let's put up both versions, then.

Maddie: oh, Ardeth!

Me: version one: fish. *Passes fish to Evie.*

Evie: *smacks Ardeth*

Me: nooo! Poor Ardeth :\

Evie: Sorry.

Me: version two! Fist!

Evie: *punches him*

Me: now, Ardeth, say Imhotep is awesome and hug him for at least 5 seconds.

Ardeth: You're awesome! *hugs Imhotep for 5 seconds exactly*

Maddie: this is getting worse.

Me: well, enjoy life as much as you can while you can, then. *runs away*.

* * *

Me: final dare from Marsuvees! I dare Rick to dress in a tutu and do ballet. Like the Nutcracker's Sugar Plum fairy dance. That would be hilarious! *tosses Rick a tutu*

Rick: Oh, no!

Me: Oh, yes! *plays sugar plum fairy song* Now start dancing!

Rick: *dances*

-10 minutes later-

Rick: Can I stop now?

me: well, that's those dares. keep 'em coming, people! thanks! ^^


	5. Round 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the Mummy.**

**

* * *

**

Me: Sorry about the lack of updating. So I'll give you all who reviewed a virtue cookie! *hands out cookies*. Well...let's keep going with the dares^^. Another dare from Plumalchemyst! I dare all except the other to get shocked by a monkey.

Rick: What kind of dare is that?

Me: It's a dare! *Brings out monkey*

Everyone else: Aaaaaaahhh!

* * *

Me: Next dare from Marsuvees. I dare Ardeth to dress up like Hannah Montana and sing 2 verses of Party In The USA. Ok, Ardeth.

Ardeth: ...

Me: *gives him Hannah Montana dress/costume. Now sing Party in the USA!

Ardeth: I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous

Me: That was more like saying. Not singing. But whatever.

Maddie: Poor Ardeth!

Ardeth: ...

* * *

Me: dare from Mod. I dare Evie to say her brother is better-loooking than Rick, Imhotep, and Ardeth. I dare Evie to kiss Imhotep for at least 8 seconds and then to be merciful, I dare Rick to beat the crap out of Imhotep...First up...Evie!

Evie: Oh, Jonathan, you're so much better loooooking than Rick! And not just Rick! Imhotep and Ardeth too!

Maddie: I soooo disagree with that.

Me, Rick, Ardeth, Imhotep, and everyone else: Yeah, no kidding.

Jonathan: Hey, no fair!

Me: Never mind. Ok, now, Evie, you have to kiss Imhotep.

Evie: Hey! *Kisses him for 8 seconds*

Imhotep: ...

Rick: Oh, no... But now I get to beat up Imhotep! Hehe. *Silence for next few moments, except for screaming from Imhotep and yelling from Rick.*

* * *

Me: Dare from Alice. I dare Jonathan to kiss me (her) for 10 seconds.

Jonathan: ok...*kisses her*

* * *

me: well, that's those dares. keep 'em coming, people! thanks! ^^ it's always the same people reviewing... It would be nice for others to review too! And don't forget the truth part!


End file.
